Studies have shown that the height of people is affected by congenital factors by 23% and acquired factors by 77%, respectively. Here, the congenital factors are unchangeable, whereas the acquired factors are controllable. Therefore, the careful management of the parent is required in order for the children to become tall.
Meanwhile, there are many kinds of hormones that are secreted in the human body, which have a lot of functions. Hormones regulate the biological rhythms for 24 hours, and are closely related to homeostasis of the body, such as, body water regulation, food intake and metabolism, reproduction, immunity, or production of red blood cells. Thus, even a small imbalance of the hormones may interfere with health. Among them, growth hormones, which play an important role for height growth, are one of the most particular hormones, and serve to create growth factors in the liver in order to thereby accelerate the metabolism in the body. Since the secretion of the growth hormones is susceptible to physical conditions, such as nutrition, exercise, or sleep, it is necessary to maintain good conditions to facilitate the secretion of the grow hormones. In particular, a deep sleep brings about more secretion of the growth hormones. Sleep is about relaxation and energy, and is essential to the height growth.
For example, the brain shows brain waves in a specific pattern during sleep. The brain waveform shows that an REM sleep state and a non-REM sleep state are repeated. The REM sleep refers to a state of light sleep in which the eyes randomly move in sleep, and the non-REM sleep refers to a state of deep sleep without the movement of the eyes. It has been known that the secretion of the growth hormones increases in the non-REM sleep state, in which a sleeper falls into a deep sleep and does not wake up easily at noises, among the sleep states above.
Therefore, it is necessary to continuously transfer stimulus through growth stimulation points in the non-REM sleep state in order to thereby promote the secretion of the growth hormones.
Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0468997 (registered on 5 Sep. 2013, referred to as “Reference 1”) “Foot Instrument for Growth Stimulator”, which has been invented by the present inventor, suggests a foot instrument that has stimulation pads that are formed on four portions, such as the Bubbling Spring in the middle of the front portion of the sole, a portion where a big toe is joined in the front portion of the sole, a portion where a little toe is joined in the front portion of the sole, and a portion under the big toe. The foot instrument of Reference 1 adopts a fastener that has Velcro bands as a means for biasing the contact surface, on which the stimulation pads are formed, to the sole. However, since the foot instrument is fastened only around the top of the foot, the foot instrument may be detached from the foot due to twisting and turning while asleep.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2011-0056613 (published on 31 May 2011, referred to as “Reference 2”) “Build Growth Palpation or Health Energy Chip Sticking Band” discloses a highly elastic band that is worn on the ankle and has energy chips embedded in the portion of the ankle in order to thereby press the ankle by the energy chips for stimulation. The ankle is stimulated by the volume of the embedded energy chips in Reference 2, but Reference 2 does not show the details of the provided energy, and the energy is merely estimated to be far-infrared radiation. Therefore, it cannot provide the effect of a low-frequency wave.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2000-0051458 (published on 8 Mar. 2002, referred to as “Reference 3”) “Shoes having Low Frequency Massage Function” is intended to perform a foot massage by arranging a plurality of patches on the top surface of an insole and generating low frequency waves through a remote controller when it is needed. However, since the shoes of Reference 3 are existing commercial shoes, the user cannot wear the same while sleeping at home.